Silent Love
by ShiningHealers
Summary: Kai yang tidak bisa diam dan berlaku seenaknya dipertemukan dengan Kyungsoo yang diam. KaiSoo. Yaoi. RnR juseyo!
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Love**

 **Author**

ShiningHealers

 **Cast**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

OT12

 **Rating**

T

 **Genre**

Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak banget hal, tapi nggak terinspirasi sama karya fanfiction lain. Jadi kalau kalian nemuin kesamaan hal dengan fanfiction lainnya, itu kebetulan aja okaii? **No Plagiarism No Copast thankyou**.

 **Warning**

Typo bertebararan (Pada nyadar ga kalo kata 'bertebaran'nya typo? WKWKWK)

 **Summary**

Kai yang tidak bisa diam dan berlaku seenaknya dipertemukan dengan Kyungsoo yang diam

 **~ HAPPY READING! ~**

Siang mulai berganti menjadi sore. Tetapi keenam namja itu masih saja betah dengan permainan basket mereka. Mereka adalah Kai, Lay, Kris, Tao, Sehun, dan Chanyeol. Sekelompok orang itu sudah seperti sebuah paket bagi diri mereka sendiri dan orang orang terdekat dengan mereka. Kemanapun mereka pergi, pasti selalu bersama. Tidak pernah kurang satu orang pun. Pergi ke sekolah, sampai ke tempat kuliah pun selalu bersama-sama. Saat ini mereka satu universitas di Seoul Institute of the Arts, tetapi hanya berbeda jurusan. Kai dan Lay jurusan dance, Kris jurusan School of Humanities, Tao jurusan Digital Arts, Sehun jurusan Broadcasting, dan Chanyeol jurusan Creative Advertising.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.27 KST ketika ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba melantunkan lagu 'Lucky', lagu yang diciptakan olehnya dan pengirim panggilan ke ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Baby Smurf ?" Itu Byun Baekhyun, namjachingunya yang menurut dirinya sendiri terlalu mungil, dan seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'giant' yang menurutnya Chanyeol adalah raksasa tinggi menjulang dengan telinganya yang seperti Yoda itu.

Chanyeol pun meminta Break Time kepada teman-temannya, yang posisinya digantikan oleh Sehun secara otomatis.

"Eo.. (…) Hahaha! Tidak juga.. Kemarilah, ajak Suho hyung dan Luhan gege juga, ne? (…) Arraseo. Cepatlah kemari ! (…) Nado saranghaeyo, Baby Smurf. Annyeong~" Dan sambungan terputus. Setelah menyimpan ponsel di kantung celananya lagi, Chanyeol pun berlari-lari kecil kembali ke tengah lapangan sambil mengganggu Kai yang sedang berusaha melindungi bola dari tangan Lay.

"Yak! Chanyeol-ah! Berhentilah menggangguku! Kau berpindah team ke Lay?" Teriak Kai sambil terus melindungi bolanya dari serbuan Chanyeol dan Lay yang mengepungnya di kedua arah berbeda.

"Anniyo! Kau Break Time saja! Aku mau terlihat keren di depan Baby Smurf ku nanti!"

"Yak! Lalu kenapa aku yang harus berkorban ?!"

"Kau kan satu-satunya orang yang tidak laku di antara kita! Jadi intinya kau tidak perlu mencari image cool untuk dipamerkan ke pacarmu!"

 _ **Kai POV**_

"Kau kan satu-satunya orang yang tidak laku di antara kita! Jadi intinya kau tidak perlu mencari image cool untuk dipamerkan ke pacarmu!" Ah.. Aku baru ingat sekarang. Chanyeol hyung memang sering mengatakannya ketika ia ingin berakting cool di depan Baekhyun hyung di lapangan basket. Aish.. Sepertinya aku mulai menjadi tua lalu pikun-_-

"Aish.. Baiklah.. Yeorobun! Posisiku diambil Chanyeol hyung! Aku akan berada di tempat peristirahatan lama kita!" Teriakku kepada mereka, dan hanya disahut singkat oleh mereka.

Tempat peristirahatan lama kami hanyalah sebuah bangku taman yang sedikit jauh dari lapangan basket, dan dibatasi oleh semak-semak yang besar, sehingga orang dari arah lapangan basket tidak bisa melihat kearah bangku, maupun sebaliknya. Dulu kami memilih tempat ini sebagai peristirahatan kami karena disini ada tempat bermain anak-anak yang dulu sering dijadikan basecamp kami. Tapi saat kami tumbuh remaja, taman ini dibangun lapangan basket dan sekitarnya ada tempat istirahat, jadi kami sudah jarang kesini karena, yeah, kami adalah remaja laki-laki biasa yang menyukai olah raga. Lagipula tempatnya juga sedikit jauh dari lapangan basket. Tapi menurutku tempat ini adalah tempat istirahat yang lebih baik daripada di sekitar lapangan basket karena teduhan pohon oak tua yang lebih rindang daripada pohon oak muda di sekitar lapangan basket. Setiap hari aku selalu datang kesini sendirian, maupun dengan teman-temanku, dan kami selalu hafal dengan orang yang termasuk baru, atau orang yang sudah biasa ada di taman ini. Tapi ternyata kali ini berbeda. Tidak hanya ada bangku taman, pohon oak tua, maupun anak-anak yang sering bermain di sekitar pohon. Tetapi ada juga seseorang yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya yang duduk di bangku itu. Rambut hitam itu, pundak kecil itu, dan matanya.. Astaga. Matanya bulat dan besar sekali. Tetapi semuanya terasa menarik pada orang itu, dan aku jadi merasa penasaran. Akhirnya aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eum.. Annyeonghaseyo.." Sapaku padanya setelah duduk dan menemukan posisi yang nyaman. Hening. Tidak ada sapaan balik. Kulihat dia tetap pada posisi awalnya. Melihat kakinya yang ia mainkan di atas rumput.

"Humm.. Annyeonghaseyo?" Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mengganggunya, tapi, yeah. Aku terlalu penasaran padanya. Akal sehatku dan tata kesopananku sudah hilang entah kemana. Tetapi masih tidak ada jawaban, atau respon terhadap apapun. Dia bahkan tidak merespon suara teriakan tiba-tiba dan tawa anak-anak yang membuatku sedikit tersentak di sekitar kami. Karena penasaran, akhirnya kulirik namja berpundak sempit itu. Dan terlihatlah benda putih berkabel bersarang di telinganya. Dan sedetik kemudian aku pun menepuk mukaku sendiri.

"Paboya.. Tentu saja dia tidak mendengarnya karena earphone putih itu. Paboya.." Aku pun menggerutu sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tertawa bodoh. Setelah berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri, aku mulai menoleh lagi padanya. Aku pun terkejut. Mata indah itu menatapku. Sorot matanya terlihat bingung, tapi ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar dan kosong.

"Eum.. Annyeong?" Sapaku lagi untuk ketiga kalinya sambil melambaikan tanganku, karena mungkin lagu di earphonenya belum dimatikan. Rasanya perasaanku campur aduk. Antara takut, cemas, dan senang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku jadi seperti ini.

Dan entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan lagi bagaimana perasaanku saat ini karena namja mungil itu baru saja membalas lambaianku! Aku melebarkan sedikit mataku karena tidak percaya apa yang kulihat. Maksudku, tentu saja setiap orang akan merespon setiap sapaan orang lainnya dalam bentuk penolakan atau terima begitu saja. Sebenarnya aku ini bukan termasuk orang sulit bergaul, tapi entah. Rasanya aku sangat senang walaupun dia hanya membalas sapaanku dengan tatapan datar itu.

Orang itu membalas lambaianku masih dengan ekspresi kosongnya. Tanpa senyuman atau ekspresi, seperti sebuah puppet yang digerakkan dengan puppeteernya. Mungkin orang ini sedang depresi atau dalam masalah yang berat, pikirku.

Aku pun mencoba tersenyum. Mungkin saja dengan tersenyum bisa memicu ekspresinya. Paling tidak dia bisa tersenyum tipis atau bereaksi lainnya. Tapi tiba-tiba..

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kyungsoo~" Seorang namja dengan pipi bakpao berambut cokelat terang tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundak namja yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahku. Aku pun tersentak karena kedatangan dan suara keras namja itu. Tetapi namja yang dipanggil kyungsoo itu tetap diam dan sama sekali tidak bergeming. Aneh sekali. Kalaupun dia memakai headset dengan suara keras, tapi kenapa jika pundaknya ditepuk, orang itu sama sekali tidak merespon? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan namja ini.

"Hyung mencarimu daritadi! Ayo kita pulang! Eomma sudah memasak makan malam. Kajja!" Namja berpipi bakpao itu menarik tangan namja bermata besar itu pergi setelah berbicara kepadanya, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan muka yang mungkin dongsaengnya itu. Sekarang aku mulai mengerti. Dari awal aku melihat, dan berinteraksi kepadanya, semua ini bukan karena earphone nya. Tapi karena orang yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu.. Tuli..

 **TBC**

Okee tadi itu fanfiction debut Shininghealers~ gimana? Jelek? Pada gasuka? Silahkan siapkan tomat dan lempar ke saya (canda canda. Mending tomat kalian dibikin jadi bumbu spaghetti. Nyam!) Feedback juseyo! Karena ini ff debut, jadi mungkin masih banyak yang harus dikoreksi dan saran buat ShiningHealers improve lagi. Fanfict ini kayak semacam opening fict gitu jadi pasti bakal dilanjut, tapi bakal dilanjut kalo respon kalian bagus. Dear silent reader, paling engga kalian harus ninggalin jejak apapun itu oke? Boleh ninggalin jejak juga di IG ShiningHealers : tta2510 (sekalian promosi WKWKWK)

Sekian bacot dari Shininghealers, have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Love**

 **Author**

ShiningHealers

 **Cast**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

OT12

 **Rating**

T

 **Genre**

Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak banget hal, tapi nggak terinspirasi sama karya fanfiction lain. Jadi kalau kalian nemuin kesamaan hal dengan fanfiction lainnya, itu kebetulan aja okaii? **No Plagiarism No Copast thankyou.**

 **Warning**

Typo bertebararan (Pada nyadar ga kalo kata 'bertebaran'nya typo?)

 **Summary**

Kai yang tidak bisa diam dan berlaku seenaknya dipertemukan dengan Kyungsoo yang diam

~ **Chapter 2** ~

"Yak! Kai~~ Aku mau Break Time! Sampai kapan aku harus main terus-terusan ? Aku capek! Dan mereka semua tidak mau menghentikan permainan" Teriak Lay untuk ketujuh kalinya sambil menunjuk Kris, Chanyeol, dan Tao. Dan sudah ketujuh kalinya juga aku menjawab kalau aku sama sekali tidak dalam mood untuk bermain basket, karena saat ini aku sedang sibuk.

Ya. Sibuk. sibuk mempelajari gerakan tangan untuk berbicara dengan orang tuli lewat buku yang baru saja kubeli kemarin sore, tepat setelah aku pulang dari kegiatan basket, dan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Aku pun menggerak-gerakkan tanganku, lalu berusaha mengingatnya. K..Y..U..N..G..

"Kau lagi apa, Kai-ya?"Seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku. Seseorang berkewarganegaraan China dan berstatus sebagai namjachingu dari seorang Oh sehun.

"Oh, Luhan-Gege! Anni.. Eung.. aku hanya berlatih gerakan dance terbaru. Mana Sehun, Ge?" Langsung saja aku berusaha menyembunyikan buku panduan yang sedari tadi kupegang. Sementara Luhan-Gege hanya mengangguk percaya, lalu menunjuk Sehun yang sedang minum di pinggir lapangan dengan cepat. Kurasa dia lagi bersiap untuk menggantikan posisi Lay.

Semuanya tidak boleh tahu dulu soal keberadaan Kyungsoo. Mereka pasti akan menjadi orang yang berisik dan terus menggangguku dan Kyungsoo. Aku tahu karena dulu aku pernah mengalaminya dengan Seonbae ku di sekolah, Taemin Hyung. Dan percayalah padaku, itu semua tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Taemin Hyung akhirnya digoda dan diganggu oleh teman-temanku sampai dia menjauh dariku, dan akhirnya berpacaran dengan Minho, Seonbae ku yang satu kelas dengannya.

Dari dulu kami memang tidak pernah membiarkan kami sendiri menjalani hubungan atau berpacaran dengan mudah, dengan alasan akan membuat pertemanan semakin renggang. Tapi sampai sekarang, justru hanya aku lah yang tidak memiliki seorang pacar. Dan tantangan itu pun masih berlanjut hanya kepadaku. Teman-temanku memang jahat sekali.

Setelah Luhan-Gege pergi, aku pun berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Ke arah bangku taman dibawah pohon oak, yang jika aku beruntung, disana ada seorang namja bernama Kyungsoo.

###

 _ **Kyungsoo POV**_

Setiap sore aku selalu kesini. Ke sebuah bangku di bawah pohon besar yang entah namanya apa. Tempat ini selalu menggodaku untuk mencari ketenangan dan kedamaian, dan baru saja kemarin aku kalah dari godaan itu. Menurutku disini adalah tempat yang paling tenang, dan menyenangkan. Jauh dari keadaan rumahku yang penuh dengan pertengkaran dan konflik.

Aku pun menenangkan diriku sendiri. Menarik nafas, membuangnya, lalu memainkan kaki ku di atas rumput sambil melirik dedaunan dari pohon besar di atasku yang menari bersama angin. Disinilah aku merasa bebas.

Aku pun mulai menggerakkan kepalaku sambil memejamkan mataku, lalu mengosongkan pikiranku, dan mengisinya lagi dengan memori menyenangkan yang kuingat dari dulu sampai sekarang. Memori ketika semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Memori ketika Appa dan Eomma bermain bersamaku dan Hyung, ketika kami makan es krim bersama, berlibur bersama, dan moment bahagia lainnya sebelum kejadian yang membuatku dan keluargaku berantakan, lalu gelap. Ingatan menyenangkanku berhenti sampai disana.

Lalu tiba-tiba ingatan tentang namja berkulit gelap kemarin terekam kembali ke dalam ingatanku. Satu-satunya namja yang mengajakku berbicara tanpa bentakan atau nafsu, selain hyung ku sendiri.

Lalu aku menghentikan gerakan kaki dan kepalaku, dan membayangkan sosok namja itu. Rambut dan bajunya yang basah oleh keringat, kulitnya yang tidak terlalu putih, bibirnya yang tebal, dan senyumannya yang.. Entah sebutannya apa. Sexy? Mungkin saja.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakkan kehadiran seseorang. Aku pun segera membuka mata ku, dan.. Terlihatlah seseorang yang yang berciri—ciri sama dengan namja yang kemarin. Ah, anni. Itu memang dia.

###

 _ **Kai POV**_

Aku pun menatapnya yang juga menatapku balik dengan tatapan terkejut. Aku diam. Dia juga diam.

"Ngg.. A-Annyeong..?" Aku mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan sambil menggerak-gerakkan tanganku sesuai buku panduan. Tapi dia hanya menatapku, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Aku pun melanjutkan baris yang kuhafalkan selama berjalan kesini.

"A-apa kau bernama Kyungsoo?" Lanjutku lagi. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya membuka mulutnya sebentar, lalu menutupnya kembali. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Ia menggerakkan tangannya cepat, membentuk kalimat-kalimat yang bahkan satu huruf pun tidak kuhafal.

"Eum.. Tunggu." Segera saja aku membuka lagi buku panduanku dan mencari gerakan yang Kyungsoo lakukan tadi.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Pintaku dengan gerakan tangan yang kutemukan sewaktu membolak-balikan halaman. Lalu Kyungsoo mengulanginya lagi lebih pelan, dengan tatapannya yang mulai mendatar. Setelah mengingatnya, segera saja aku membolak-balikan halaman, dan mencari artinya lagi.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang kubuang untuk mencari artinya. Dan akhirnya, setelah merangkai semua gerakan jadi satu, akhirnya semua arti dari gerakan Kyungsoo menjadi jelas. Aku pun tersenyum geli setelah mengetahui apa yang Kyungsoo maksud.

"Kau bingung kenapa na.." Kata-kataku langsung terputus. Kyungsoo tidak ada di tempatnya lagi. Dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang sedang berjalan cepat meninggalkan taman dengan ditarik namja lainnya yang berstatus sebagai hyungnya. Itu Kyungsoo. Sejenak aku merasa bersalah, karena membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

Entahlah. Sepertinya cara ini tidak berhasil. Memakai cara ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Belum lagi menghafalnya. Aku sama sekali tidak punya waktu.

"Aah.. Eottokhae? Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang?" Desahku pelan, sambil mengacak rambutku frustasi. Seseorang bernama Kyungsoo.. Memang mungkin aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Entah kenapa dari awal aku tertarik dengannya, dan tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya adalah suatu hal yang sangat menyiksaku.

Setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya sebuah ide muncul begitu saja ke dalam pikiranku. Sebuah ide yang menunjukkan cara brilian untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan namja bernama Kyungsoo. Dan ini adalah cara terakhir yang efektif. Aku pun tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Tunggulah, Kyungsoo. Aku pasti akan bisa mengobrol denganmu dengan lancar besok.

 **TBC**

Oke jangan kesel ya sama tulisan TBC wkwk gimana menurut kalian chapter 2 nya? Kependekan ga? Aneh ga? Sebenernya aku gayakin buku panduannya itu bener-bener ato ngga, tapi anggep aja ada lah ya. Ohiya. APA KABAR KALIAN SEMUAA makasihh banget review kalian bikin seger lohh kayak iklan sirup di tv waktu lagi haus-hausnya puasa kwkwk ditunggu banget review kalian, sama saran kalian yaa~

Sekian bacotan dari ShiningHealers, Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Love**

 **Author**

ShiningHealers

 **Cast**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

OT12

 **Rating**

T

 **Genre**

Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak banget hal, tapi nggak terinspirasi sama karya fanfiction lain. Jadi kalau kalian nemuin kesamaan hal dengan fanfiction lainnya, itu kebetulan aja okaii? No Plagiarism No Copast thankyou.

 **Warning**

Typo bertebararan (Pada nyadar ga kalo kata 'bertebaran'nya typo?)

 **Summary**

Kai yang tidak bisa diam dan berlaku seenaknya dipertemukan dengan Kyungsoo yang diam

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

 **Next Day**

 **Kai POV**

"Baiklah. Jadi pembagian tim sore ini, Lay, Sehun, Aku satu tim. Dan Chanyeol, Tao, dan Kai satu tim. Nah, sekarang pemanasan du.."

"Tunggu! Aku tidak ikut! Ini basket 2x2 saja seperti kemarin." Teriakku menyela perintah Kris yang belum selesai itu, lalu segera pergi menjauh dari lapangan basket.

"Yak.. Kau selalu seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak menggantikanku saat aku ingin Break Time! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dari kemarin?" Lay hyung balas berteriak kepadaku yang semakin menjauh. Aku pun lalu membalikkan badanku, lalu tersenyum miring, dan mulai merasakan pipiku yang mulai memanas.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan dia jauh lebih penting daripada basket mulai sekarang." Terangku dengan suara jelas, lalu membalikkan badanku lagi, dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju tempat peristirahatan lama sambil berdoa agar Kyungsoo berada disana lagi.

###

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Lagi-lagi aku disini. Selama beberapa hari, tempat ini menjadi tempatku melamun, merenung, berpikir, dan mencuci otakku. Tidak ada tempat lain lagi yang bisa menampungku. Rumah dan kamarku adalah tempat yang paling berbahaya untukku. Pusat segala argumentasi, caci maki, barang rusak dan pecah, teriakan, dan kekerasan menetap pada 2 tempat itu seperti permen karet yang tidak mau lepas dari kain yang ditempelinya.

Mall? Pertama, aku tidak menyukai keramaian, dan kedua, disana banyak ahjussi-ahjussi berhidung belang dan nuna-nuna yang selalu menggodaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka seperti itu. Walaupun aku beruntung kalau aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka, tapi kalau aku mengabaikan mereka, mereka akan mulai mendekatiku. Mereka selalu membuatku takut, geli dan jijik.

Café? Untuk membeli secangkir Americano saja membutuhkan penghasilan Eomma, ditambah hyung selama sehari penuh. Sangat boros dan merepotkan.

Sekolah? Biaya hidupku dan keluargaku saja sudah susah. Kami sudah memiliki banyak hutang, ditambah Appaku yang selalu mencuri tabungan keluarga setiap bulan hanya untuk membeli beberapa botol whiskey. Dan jika ia tidak bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian tabungan, maka Ia akan mengamuk, merusakkan barang, dan berbuat kekerasan kepadaku, eomma, dan hyung. Jadi lupakan saja sekolah. Lagipula aku juga tidak memiliki cita-cita.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menabrak dahiku cukup keras. Aku pun langsung membuka mataku dan lamunanku seketika buyar karena terkejut. Bahkan kehadiran orang itu tidak terasa karena aku berpikir terlalu dalam. Tunggu dulu. Apa ini? Kenapa mataku seperti tertutup sebelah?

Angin bertiup, dan kedua mataku langsung bisa melihat lagi. Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah Post-It yang sebelumnya tertempel di dahi sebelah kiri ku. Dengan ragu-ragu aku mengambil Post-It yang jatuh ke pahaku, dan membacanya.

"Jadi kau penasaran kenapa namaku bisa Kai?"

Mwoya?

Merasakan sebuah kehadiran di depanku, aku pun mendongak. Seorang namja menatapku dengan senyuman hangatnya. Orang itu.. Kim Jongin?

###

 **Kai POV**

Dia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. Untuk sekilas aku terpana dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang menurutku sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Aigoo.. Imut sekali dia.." Batinku. Melihat tidak ada respon darinya sama sekali, langsung saja aku duduk di sampingnya, dan menghiraukan tatapannya yang semakin melebar begitu pantatku sudah menempel seluruhnya ke posisi di sebelahnya.

"Penasaran kenapa namaku bisa Kai, kan? Itu kan yang kemarin kau tanyakan kepadaku?" Tanyaku lagi secara lisan sambil tertawa pelan melihat ekspresinya yang tidak berubah. Sementara ia hanya diam. Tentu saja aku tahu dia tidak bisa mendengarku. Aku hanya melakukannya untuk membuatnya bingung dan bertanya kepadaku. Tapi ternyata dia hanya terdiam. Baiklah. dalam kamus ku, diam tetaplah lampu hijau.

"Kai. Nama Kai yang berasal dari bahasa Hawaii yang berarti samudera. Aku menyukai samudera, maupun pantai, dan lautnya. Setiap ada kesempatan, aku selalu pergi ke pantai, dan berenang di laut. Karena menurutku, disanalah satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa merasa bebas, dan jauh dari orang-orang. Sebenarnya artinya masih lebih dalam lagi, tapi aku tidak suka menulis. Segitu saja intinya." Tulisku sampai memenuhi selembar kertas Post-It, lalu menempelkannya di sandaran bangku di antara aku dan Kyungsoo.

Ia langsung mencabut Post-It itu, lalu membacanya sambil memicingkan mata. Dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, tangan kecilnya langsung merebut pena dan Post-It dari tanganku, membalikkan badannya, dan menulis sesuatu. Aku pun tersenyum. Lucu sekali. Aku tidak diperbolehkan melihatnya menulis, batinku. Setelah selesai, Ia langsung menempelkan Post-It itu disamping tulisanku.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Hah? Apa maksudnya? Aku menatapnya dengan bingung karena pertanyaan mendadak itu. Mungkin karena melihatku kebingungan, Ia langsung menuliskan sesuatu di di kertas selanjutnya dan menempelkannya di bawah tempelan kertas sebelumnya.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu kalau kau orang baik, dan tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk padaku?" Tulisnya lagi.

"Hei, kau menganggapku orang jahat?" Tulisku setelah merebut pena dan Post-It dari tangannya, dan menempelkannya di samping tulisannya.

"Maksudku, aku hanya bertanya. Apa kau orang jahat?"

"Tentu saja aku orang baik!"

"Apa kau benar—benar orang baik?"

"Aku memang orang baik! Lagipula mana ada orang jahat yang mengaku kalau dirinya adalah orang jahat?"

"Nah, sekarang kau mengaku kalau kau tidak mengaku sebagai orang jahat. Berarti kau ini orang jahat!" Astaga. Apa yang kita bicarakan sekarang ini?

Aku menepuk wajah ku sendiri. Bingung atas argument apa yang aku lakukan dengan Kyungsoo. Sementara dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan was-was. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah menempel pada pegangan di ujung bangku di dekatnya. Aku menatap berlembar-lembar Post-It yang tertempel di antara kami. Kini tidak lagi berada di sandaran bangku , tapi juga tertempel di dudukan bangku di antara kami. Begitu pikiranku tenang, aku langsung mengambil kembali Post-It dan pena dari genggaman tangannya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya perkenalan diriku masih terlalu sedikit. Namaku Kim Jong In, atau Kai, lahir di Seoul pada tanggal 14 Januari 1994. Saat ini kuliah di Seoul Institute of the Arts jurusan dance semester 5, tidak pernah Drop Out ataupun tinggal kelas selama aku hidup. Teman-temanku saat ini sedang bermain basket di lapangan basket taman ini. Makanan favoritku adalah ayam goreng, boyband favoritku adalah TVXQ, sementara girlband favoritku adalah SNSD, 2ne1, dan Miss A. Kartun favoritku adalah Pororo dan Avatar. Saat ini aku tinggal di rumah bersama Appa, Eomma, dan Hyung yang berbeda 2 tahun dariku bernama Kim Jong Dae, dan kedua anjingku yang berjenis Terrier Airedale bernama Monggu dan Jjanggu. Aku penyayang anjing. Sekarang apa lagi yang kau ingin ketahui dariku?" Tulisku yang sampai memerlukan beberapa lembar Post-It, dan kutempel berjajar di sandaran kursi di antara kami.

Ia pun langsung mencabut kertas-kertas itu seiring dengannya yang selesai membaca tulisanku lembar per lembar. Di dalam hati, aku berdoa semoga Ia cepat mengerti kalau aku ini bukan orang jahat, dan tidak berniat untuk berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Demi apapun juga, aku hanya ingin berkenalan dan dekat dengannya! Tidak lebih!

Setelah Ia selesai membaca semuanya, Ia kembali merebut Post-It dan penaku, lalu menuliskan sesuatu setelah ia membalikkan badannya. Aku tidak boleh melihatnya menulis lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, Ia lalu membalikkan badannya lagi, lalu menempelkannya di dudukan kursi di antara kami.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau adalah orang baik. Berikan padaku kartu identitasmu, dan aku akan bertanya tentang rekor kejahatanmu di kantor polisi dekat rumahku." Dan seketika, kesabaranku pun meledak.

"Ige! Ambil dan bawa saja kartu identitasku! Sekarang cepat pergi dan tanya!" Teriakku kesal sambil melempar semua isi di dalam kantung celanaku ke dadanya, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan bangku taman, dan berjalan menuju lapangan basket sambil memaki-maki sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia sebegitunya tidak percaya padaku? Bahkan semua orang yang kukenal disini gampang sekali untuk kuajak mengobrol! Tidakkah ia lihat usahaku dari kemarin untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengannya?

Setelah sampai di tengah jalan, aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi apa?

"Astaga, dompetku! Kartu identitasku! Uangku!" Pekikku. Segera saja aku berlari kembali ke bangku di bawah pohon oak. Dan setelah sampai, hanya terlihat kertas-kertas Post-It yang menempel di bangku, dan sebagian yang sudah berterbangan terkena angin. Sementara Kyungsoo, dan semua barang yang kulempar sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Aish.. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau selama ini kau lah yang orang jahat, Kyungsoo-ssi! Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya aku tersulut emosi dan melempar seluruh isi kantung celanaku, lalu pergi? Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa pulang dengan tenang?! Kau jahat sekali! Ini semua salahmu!" Dan selanjutnya yang keluar hanyalah kalimat-kalimat bodoh dari mulut hina ku.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus**

 **Sehun POV**

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan dia jauh lebih penting daripada basket mulai sekarang." Teriak orang itu, lalu pergi menjauh.

"Ah, dia jatuh cinta. Dia sudah pasti sedang jatuh cinta." Simpulku cepat. Sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil meng-iyakan pernyataanku. Karena Kai tidak jadi ikut, akhirnya kami bermain 2x2. Aku, Chanyeol hyung, Kris-gege, dan Lay hyung. Sementara Tao-gege diam-diam membuntuti Kai pergi, setelah sebelumnya pamit kepada Kris-gege.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita akan melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol saat kita mulai pemanasan.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Lay hyung sambil melirik Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja mengganggunya. Bukankah itu sudah seperti ritual kita kalau Kai sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" Aku menjawab pernyataan Lay.

"Kita lihat saja dulu bagaimana hubungan Kai dan orang itu. Kita tunggu kabar dari Panda ku," Kris berkata kemudian.

"tapi semoga saja kita tidak melakukannya lagi. Sudah banyak yang mendekati orang hitam itu hanya karena material dan ketampanannya. Ah tapi tetap saja aku ini yang paling tampan." Ucap Kris sambil tertawa keras, sementara aku dan yang lainnya hanya mendengus. Gege satu itu memang kebiasaan seperti itu.

Lalu kami segera bermain basket tanpa membahas Kai lagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC BENERAN HEHE**

Bagaimana nasib Kai selanjutnya? Bagaimana respon temen-temen kai pada akhirnya? Nantikan saja HUEHEHE

Need your review and saran! Makasiii

Sekian bacotan dari ShiningHealers, Have a good day!


End file.
